Vita/Nova
Vita/Nova are characters that first appeared on Metal Slug Attack as Playable Units, Vita is a boss in both Metal Slug 1X0 and Metal Slug 11 while Nova is the true final boss of Metal Slug 11. Profile (Vita) Female soldier that lost all her friends in a past war and suffers from a wound that will not heal. She wanders through battlefields to offer flowers in memory of her friends that meaninglessly gave their lives. Profile (Nova) A cybernetic clone of Vita, improved with the advanced technology of the Future Rebel Army. Although Vita herself is still alive in Nova's time, she's lost all mobility and has been confined within a life-support system. It's unknown as to whether Nova is autonomous or remotely controlled by Vita, but Vita does stick close to her "sister" in battle and will appear from underground (next to a single clone) should her twin's side achieve victory. Compared with the original, Nova's power and durability are greatly improved, even though her basic movement patterns are relatively unchanged (while still being visually distinct). Just like the original, she shuffles across the battlefield slowly, suddenly leaping forwards when an enemy comes into range in order to deliver devastating combos. She no longer appears to be able to fly, however, and her two explosive eye-lasers don't have quite the same range. Should Nova be destroyed, she'll reveal Vita's old ever-unhealing injuries before finally self-destructing. Her voice is of a slightly higher pitch than that of the original. Story (Vita) Metal Slug 1X0 VITA is one of the bosses from this game's final mission, after fight against Regular Army, she gets destroyed and her parts gets fused later with White Baby to create the TRUE definitive White Baby, after a hard fight, both girls dies causing Rebel Army current base on Australia to self-destruct. Metal Slug 11 VITA has been rebuilded and reactivated in the future by Percier to keep ruling over the world, VITA is the 1st boss of that mission, unfortunately she died again. Story (Nova) Metal Slug 11 Nova makes her appearance on Mission 9 as the 6th boss of that mission, after getting "defeated" by PF Squad during the chase to stop Percier and returns to the present, she secretely chased them all the way back to the present once they erased Percier from existing. On Final Mission she appears on the present attacking Morden who was ready to wipe them out with a new weapon, she keeps battling the heroes until she gots on the board to death, finally during her last attempt to kill them, Nova gets killed by Abigail's mini-robot's lasers. Neo Geo 2: Match of the century Nova has been resurrected (Non-Canonical) on WAREZ to become part of Goodman's new henchmens, interested on this weapon from Rebel Army, Goodman decides to use her on the tournament as one of his 3 final challengers, this thing called the attention of PF Squad to return to investigate about WAREZ and a possibly alliance with Rebel Army once more. Theme Music (Vita) *Signal Red ~ Metal Slug 1X0 Theme Music (Nova) *Mixed Space (from Metal Slug Attack) ~ Metal Slug 11 *Mixed Space (Final Boss Mix) ~ Metal Slug 11 *Nova ~ Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century Metal Slug Appearances (Vita) Metal Slug 1X0 VITA appears as a boss on Final Mission, later she becomes one with White Baby once she fuses with her to become a computer virus. Metal Slug 11 VITA is a boss on Mission 9. Metal Slug Fighters She is one of the characters of the game. Metal Slug Appearances (Nova) Metal Slug 11 Nova appears as a boss on Mission 9 and later she reappears as the final boss on Final Mission. Metal Slug Fighters She is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances (Vita) Metal Slug vs Aliens VITA appears as a Boss on Mission 6. Crossover Appearances (Nova) Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century Nova is one of the bosses of the game alongside Goodman, Antonov, King Leo and Neo Dio. Divine X Union Nova appears as a Boss Unit. Gallery File:Unit illust 633.png|Special Vita File:Unit illust 713.png|Christmas Nova File:FB IMG 1515413726416.jpg|Snowoman Vita by Maufreak File:Futuristic rivalry metal slug attack by allexxiss-dbv92ts.png|FanArt of both Mello and Nova by allexxiss File:714ffc5a89ca26dedd86bb2ddc86af0c.jpg|FanArt by unknown person Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Metal Slug Category:SNK Category:Female Category:Females Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots